


My medication

by the_reaper666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Guilty Hanzo Shimada, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Misunderstandings, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reaper666/pseuds/the_reaper666
Summary: Overwatch was brought back to life along with a new strike group. Their goal was to protect civilians against terrorist groups and eventual omnic attacks. New members were paired together and were meant to work as a duos.The famous musician was supposed to cooperate with a certain archer... Everything was going great, until they were sent on a mission to Dorado to keep the peace during the event. Lúcio gets seriously wounded and falls into hands of Reaper himself - one of the leaders of Talon.Partly based on Overwatch lore.





	1. Chapter 1

Rebuilding Overwatch and creating a new strike group was not easy, but it succeeded. New people were recruited and attempts were made to regain a good name. The new strike group aimed to defend civilians against terrorists, including the group called Talon. 

  
  
  


Six of them were sent to Dorado to ensure security during the festival. Just in case if the terrorists would attack civilians. People had fun, took part in tournaments and bought sweet rolls. It was cool but pleasant evening, colorful lights gave it all the unique charm. It looked like it’s going to be a great event. 

\- It's too quiet - Hanzo said finally, as he sat with Lúcio on the roof of one of the buildings. 

\- That's good, no? Chill out, man. 

\- I would not be so sure. 

\- You're always so optimistic? - hearing this question, Hanzo raised his eyebrow and stared oddly at the DJ. - It was a sarcasm. 

\- Are you having fun? 

\- You're too serious. 

\- Someone must be. Lúcio, this is not fun. We protect- 

\- Yeah yeah, I know. Civil protection, above all. But nothing happens and you always have a problem. Take that stick out of yo’ ass. 

\- I think ahead. For _you_ too. Your recklessness will be the death of you. 

\- I don’t plan to die. 

\- It makes things easier. 

\- ...I'm hungry. 

\- If I buy you something to eat, will you shut up? 

\- Maybe. Can’t promise. Besides, you were the first to talk. 

\- Fine. I leave you my bow, I will be back soon. 

\- Just hurry up, old man! 

\- Fuck you. 

Hanzo jumped off the building with grace and went toward the stalls with food. Lúcio watched his new partner until he dissapeared from the sight among the crowd. DJ sighed, closed his eyes and lay down on the cold surface of the roof. But when he opened his eyes back, he had a very unpleasant view before him. Huge man stood above him and was preparing to attack. His face was contorted with a grimace of hatred. One of his fists was abnormally big. _Doomfist._ The medic rolled quickly to one side, a few seconds before his opponent's fist carved a hole in the spot where he lay. Lúcio was horrified by the whole situation, in addition he was completely alone. He pulled his aplifier forward just to let Doomfist knock it out of his hand and send it into the abyss like a cheap toy. _Bow._ Lúcio turned around and tried to pass Akande from the left. At the moment when he reached for the bow, he got hit on the side. The world twisted around and everything fell silent. The pain exploded when suddenly a few ribs were broken. He screamed, trying desperately to move away from the opponent. _Trying to fight was a huge mistake._ He staggered and lost his balance. Suddenly everything ceased to matter. He fell down the building, down the precipice straight on the rocks below. He opened his eyes wide when he saw Doomfist standing at the edge of the building, aiming for him and sending an additional three shots. One hit the shoulder, other pierced through the armor on the leg and the third flew straight into the side of his stomach. _I’m sorry._ Before he lost consciousness, he heard someone shout, Hanzo called his name. 

Lúcio was able to wake up for a brief moment. He was lying in a pool of his own blood mixed with soft sand. He lived. Yet. Pain deprived him of the ability to think. He looked around, he needed help. A bit further ahead he saw his aplifier. With his last strength he leaned on his elbows and crawled in its direction. It was damaged. The boy cried, he didn’t want to die. Not here, not like this... not alone. He was scared. He pulled out a hidden communicator from the side of the aplifier. He tried to contact others without success. The signal was distorted. He tried to send a message to Reinhardt, that he was wounded and needed help. The message didn’t arrive. _Hanzo. Where is Hanzo? Hanzo wouldn’t leave me… would he?_ he asked himself, looking up. He couldn’t see clearly, the image was blurred and his wounds began to bleed again. He was cold. He felt helpless and abandoned. When he closed his eyes, he was sure he won’t open them again. 

  


*** 

  


He was to make sure that the target was eliminated. He came to Dorado to help Doomfist with the mission. He made his way along the cliffs, listening to the calming sound of the waves crashing against the shore, a few meters from him. Then he noticed a ball of misery on the beach. The young boy lay on his side, curled up in a ball, a strange object resembling a speaker in his hands. Weird equipment on legs… or whatever it was. **THAT** was supposed to be an Overwatch agent? He walked over to him and turned him on his back, putting the fingers to the dark skin on his neck. The pulse was weak, but still palpable. He lived. He was on the verge of life and death. Despite the dirt, blood, many bruises and grimace of pain, he was really cute. It didn't matter. 

\- Don’t want to die, huh? I’ll help you then, - the man whispered in a low voice, clenching his hand around the throat of the victim, who let out a weak cry of pain. He swore under his breath and loosened his grip. _Overwatch leaves their people behind **again** , nothing has changed._ He glanced over the boy's shoulder, then at the stomach and leg. Clothes were drenched with blood and sand. _The tight shirt had to stop the bleeding and sand cushioned the fall._ The boy had a lot of luck in misfortune. _He will die anyway._ Or maybe… He grabbed a strange speaker and placed it carefully on the other's chest, then took the fragile body in his hands. Just in case, he wrapped the wounds with his shadows so that nothing would happen to that boy anymore. _What am I doing?_ The boy groaned in pain again, when one of the shadows tightened the wound too much. 

\- Shhh… everything will be fine. You’ll heal up, - he mumbled, though he didn’t believe it himself. 

Dorado was split into two halves, one was lively and full of people. Other one was empty and deserted. In dead half the old hotel and hospital were located. Probably for the first time in a long time... the hospital will find some use. He took the young Overwatch agent to the hotel, where he laid him gently on the bed and put the soft cushions under his head. For quite a while this place was his residence, so he tried to keep it somewhat tidy. 

\- The apparatus for blood transfusion, blood... zero because universal, stitches, some drips… - he began to list everything he’d need. He removed the glove and put his hand on the boy's forehead. He didn’t have the sensation like before, but he could feel the pulsating heat which could only mean that the temperature is well above normal. _That kid is having a fever._ He sighed, covering the boy with a quilt. - Medicine against a fever and other drugs… I’m not a doctor. My knowledge of medicine comes only from some magazines… I'll be back soon. Don’t die. 

  


He went to an abandoned hospital. Despite the fact it was half in ruins, it had all the equipment in it. Half of the city was dead due to the increase in the number of crimes. Those areas were most dangerous so the citizens left to live somewhere else. He was just checking the drawers in the search of blood when his phone rang. _Amelié._

\- What do you want? - he growled to the phone, pulling out the blood transfusion apparatus from the shelf. Unfortunately, he could not find the blood. Pills… 

_\- Where are you? There is a task for us._

\- I'm busy. Take someone else with you. 

_\- Pardon? Gabriel?_

\- Private matter, - he just said and focused on choosing the right drip. He also checked carefuly the date of their usefulness. Glucose. Some nourishment... should be enough. 

_\- I understand. If you need help, you know who to call._

\- Good to know - he packed all the stuff into the medical bag he found on the floor, inside he saw packs of stitches, a scalpel and other useful tools. He was lucky. Only blood was missing… this boy lost quite a bit of it, he needed fresh one… 

_-...Gabriel? Are you listening to me?_

\- Did you say something? 

_\- I asked how much time your private affair will take you._

\- Don’t know. Might be long. Can’t talk now, - and in this way he brazenly hung up. Without unnecessary farewells. Maybe he should have told her something. It didn’t matter much now. He packed several more packets of medicines, dressings, syringes and morphine ampoules into the bag. It should be enough for now. Maybe he won’t even need that much… He threw the bag over his shoulder and went back to the hotel where he left the boy. He only hoped he didn’t forget anything. When he entered the room he was hit by a hot wave of air and a stink of blood. Not that he wasn’t used to such situations, but he still flinched. He put the bag on the floor and removed the coat and mask from his face. He went to the bathroom for a bowl of warm water and sponge. He removed the quilt from the boy and carefully cut the shirt with scissors. He washed dark skinned body with a sponge, the water in the bowl quickly turned red. Then pulled the bullets from the wounds with the help of his shadows, cries of pain escaped the boy’s lips. He sewed the holes carefully. He tried his best, but was sure that the scars would remain. Wounds were not as lethal as he thought, you can really talk about huge luck. He washed the wounds once again and covered them with dressings. He removed the strange equipment from kid’s legs, which he was afraid to touch: he thought those were prosthesis or fuck knows what. It turned out that guy had both legs, one healthy… the other one was pierced by the bullet. He pulled the dirty and bloody pants off him, then cleaned the wound and stitched it like the others. An ID card slipped out of the side pocket. 

\- Lúcio Correia dos Santos, - he whispered, looking at the boy. - That's your name, hm? You know I should kill you? And instead, I am patching your wounds… 

He sighed and pulled fresh clothes from the bag under bed. He dressed the boy and laughed, clothes were about three or four sizes too large. He covered the boy with a quilt, sat at the edge of the bed and connected the nourishing drip to the veins on dark arm. 

\- I have to get blood for you, don’t know how… - he mumbled, staring at his own mask which he put on cabinet. - It's late, I'll sleep a little and think of something in the morning. Don’t die. 

He patted the boy on the head and slid down to the floor. The bed was big enough for two people, but Reaper decided he could stay on the floor this time. He leaned back against the old wood and fell asleep sitting. Sleep came as fast as it ended. In the middle of the night he was awakened by a squeak and nails scratching the material of covers. He woke up almost immediately and instantly appeared at the source of weird sounds. Lúcio had convulsions, sweat ran down his forehead, his lips were feverish, repeating silent words. His face was pale, cheeks were sunken, and dark spots appeared under his eyes. 

\- Lúcio…?! Don’t die now! Not allowed! - _he needs blood._ \- Fuck. 

Without a moment's thought, he went to the blood transfusion apparatus, threw off his shirt and thrusted one needle into his forearm and the other one into the boy's veins. It couldn’t get worse. He tied his arm with a string just above the needle and began to clench the hand to accelerate the circulation of blood. He grimaced in a disgust when he saw dirty red fluid in a transparent tube. He pulled a morphine ampoule from the bag and injected a small amount into the boy's neck, and then tenderly patted him on the head. He was feverish. Reaper lay next to him and let the blood flow freely. He closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap for a moment. The apparatus will automatically stop taking blood as it will supplement the boy's deficiencies. 

\- You’ll die anyway, why should I care… you're from Overwatch, you should die, - he mumbled as if to himself, as if to the boy. 

He woke up at noon with a terrible headache. He felt as if he had been hit by a truck. Quite big truck. He growled angrily, turning to the other side. He threw his hand in front of him to get a pillow, but found something harder and warmer instead. Then he realized that he wasn’t alone. At first he didn’t understand anything and was confused. Frowning he raised his head and opened eyes with difficulty. _Lúcio_. He fell back on the pillows, completely exhausted, but after a second he jumped up like scalded. _Lúcio!_ He looked at his hands, the needle fell out of his vein long time ago and a small wound healed. Horrified he glanced at the boy, but the spots under his eyes vanished, his face took on color, and the chest calmly rose and fell. The quilt slid down to his waist, but the room was warm enough. He sighed quietly, relieved. He removed one needle from Lúcio’s forearm, leaving him only connected to the drip which was already half empty. 

\- You look much better, - he said, staring at the boy longer than he intended. At some point, he reached out to the latter and clenched his hand around the throat. Lúcio whined quietly, surprised by the sudden attack. Reaper swore under his breath and immediately loosened his grip. He had mixed feelings. Common sense fought with... well, what? With the desire to save a life? What a disaster… He couldn’t understand himself. All he had to do was check if the target was eliminated… Then when he went looking for the body, he felt sorry for the boy. Few moments earlier he saw Overwatch ship departing, leaving one of their members behind to a certain death. Overwatch never respected their members, they left people to die when it was convenient for them. Always. - They left Ana to die too. They made me suffer… I don’t know why you’re with them. For your own good, you should leave. They will destroy your life… 

He got up and walked unsteadily to the dresser, where he had his own painkillers. He took five pills at once and crawled back under bed sheets. When he wakes up again, he will change the boy's IV, take care of him and then he'll make something to eat for himself… Yes, it was a good plan. 

When he woke up again, it was slowly getting dark outside. He slept all day… He turned lazily to the boy who was sleeping next to him... still in the same position, he didn’t move at all. If he wasn’t mumbling something from time to time, one could say he was dead. When will he wake up? Reaper had no idea. He might never wake up. Maybe he fell into a coma. Fuck knows what was happening to him. Reaper didn’t know any medic to bring here. Of course, he could look for some medic in the city… but if he brings a wounded Overwatch agent there, it might be a bit problematic. He didn’t want to risk. With the back of his hand he patted the boy's cheek. 

\- I must get up, - he said, yawning. - I don’t want to. But I need to _feed_ you, clean you and change your dressings. Then I can think about myself. 

He washed Lúcio’s body with a sponge soaked in warm water, changed his dressings, gave a new nutritional drip, put fresh clothes on him, adjusted the pillow under his head and changed the bedding. He also gave the latter a small dose of morphine to ease the pain. Then he prepared a very primitive meal. Spaghetti made of undercooked pasta and tomato sauce. It was better than starving anyway. In his current state, he didn’t have to eat as much as… as before. However, he had to eat (he also had to _eat_ the souls from time to time), otherwise he would be consumed by the darkness and it was oddly horrific scenario. Despite everything, he wanted to live no matter how that life would look like. After the meal, he washed his throat with hot, strong coffee. 

\- It used to taste better, - he said to his unconscious companion and raised a toast with coffee in his direction. - Death takes away the best of everything. And no, I'm not pitying myself. 

He turned on the radio standing on the cupboard, next to the another big black bag. Not too loud, he didn’t want to test his luck. Some suspicious thugs might have been around in the area. He wasn’t afraid of them, but now he had an extra life in his hands. He didn’t save that life to expose it to danger. He gathered dirty clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom. He undressed, threw everything into the washing machine and set the laundry. Then he went into the shower and stayed there for almost an hour. Back in the days he didn’t allow himself to take a shower for longer than 10 minutes. But that was a long time ago, now he didn’t care. The water was hot, there was a pleasant steam everywhere mixed with a smell of vanilla shower gel. The last few weeks were exhausting for him. He almost didn’t sleep or eat at all, he had huge problems to keep his shadows in check, and now he saved that kid from Overwatch and didn’t know what to do next. _Great job, Gabriel. You make life difficult for yourself._ He returned to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He was still a bit wet, the water dripping from his short hair. He looked through his food rations proudly, should be enough for the next week. It makes things easier. He didn’t have to leave Lúcio all alone just to get food. Of course, there was a minus in whole situation – he was grounded and didn’t know for how long. And what if Lúcio wakes up? If it ever happens… Well, this fact was extremely future-oriented and he didn’t think about it. 

  
  


A few days passed, nothing interesting happened during this time. Reaper stared at the boy several times, wondering whether to strangle him. However, each time he tried, the effect was the same - he couldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t put mask on a face, he didn’t want to expose himself once Lúcio wakes up. So he put on a typical white mask for the lips and nose. He couldn’t stand how he looked like now, which reflection he saw in every window and glass. Scars and one cheek torn so much you could see teeth through it. However, without a full face mask he had to tolerate black spots under his red, glowing eyes and pale skin… 

  
  


Lúcio woke up a week later. Reaper was cleaning his shotguns when he heard a groan full of pain. He jumped and immediately ran to the bedroom. Big, brown eyes looked straight at him. The boy's face was filled with horror mixed up with confusion. 

\- It hurts? - Reaper asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. - Don’t be scared, you’re safe. 

\- Where am I? - Lúcio asked with a weak voice. 

\- In Dorado. You were shot and fell off the cliffs. 

\- You helped me? Who are you? Why are you wearing mask? What happened to you? Is it my fault? - Lúcio reached out for him. Reaper let himself be touched, but he said no more that day. He didn’t know what to say, it was easier when his companion was unconscious. 

  
  


Once Lúcio regained some strength, Reaper decided it’s better if he starts eating a normal food. So he kept bringing him meals to the bed. He wouldn’t let Lúcio get up just yet, he kept changing his dressings and took care of him. Lúcio took his trust in him, let himself take injections of morphine with a smile on his face. He asked Reaper about the face mask several times, he asked about the name and if he feels well – he was more concerned about health of the man who was taking care of him than himself. All these questions were professionally ignored. Lúcio didn’t mind, instead he told him about himself and asked same questions on the second day. 

\- I had an accident - Reaper finally answered him. - Long story short, shooting followed by an explosion. 

\- That's why you wear a mask? 

\- I look… disgusting. 

\- No hero is disgusting, - Lúcio replied, looking at him with his big, brown eyes. 

\- ...a hero? I am everything that the hero is not. 

\- Not true. You saved my life. For me, you are even more than a hero, - he smiled brightly. - My guardian angel. 

The conversation was over. Reaper stared at him in disbelief? Confusion? Both at the same time? Lúcio was smiling at him for a long moment before his attention went to food. 

  
  


Another few days passed in peace. Reaper got to know probably the entire life of his companion. He found out he's 26, he's a DJ and he loves to make music. Music that heals the human body and soul… He laughed at him for his childlish imagination. Lúcio took offense, said that he’ll show him and convince him that everything he says is true. _If such thing was possible…_ He got to know all the details about Lúcio’s childhood, even the most painful pieces… that he grew up in the poor neighborhood of Rio de Janeiro, which was ruled by drug gangs and thugs. He learned how the boy became a Freedom Fighter and finally how he joined Overwatch with his friend, Hana. He learned about his love for frogs and bright colors. That kid was special, you had to admit it. 

That day, Reaper stretched out his hand to him, encouraging him to get out of bed for the first time since the accident. Lúcio grabbed it and made an attempt to stand on his own feet. He felt his legs were very weak, he also felt a strange pain in places where he was shot… He couldn’t keep his balance, his knees buckled under his own weight. Meeting with the hard floor was stopped by two strong hands, which embraced him at the waist and pulled him to the second body, to which he clung to a moment later. He hugged his savior, afraid of letting him go. 

\- It’s fine. Slowly, no hurry, - Reaper whispered, resting his chin on the top of the Lúcio’s head. - Want to sit down? 

\- Yes. 

Reaper put the boy back on the bed. He saw how he fights with his own emotions so that he won’t start crying. He felt sorry for him. He crouched in front of him and without any warning began to massage his leg muscles. Lúcio looked at him in surprise. 

\- It will help, - he promised. - Your muscles are stiff. 

\- Thank you. You’re wonderful… 

\- Gabriel. 

\- Huh…? 

\- My name. 

\- Gabriel… 

The next morning, Lúcio was already making his first steps. Well, with help of Reaper who held him but it was still a progress. 

  
  


Reaper didn’t feel the cold as much as Lúcio did. The icy wind blew from the sea and squeezed through the cracks in the old windows into the of the hotel room. It was fine during the day, but at night the temperature dropped drastically. Lúcio decided to take a long, hot shower to warm up, after Reaper gave him the remnants of morphine. It took him so long that Reaper managed to fall asleep. The musician came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a warm towel and additionally in a black, fleece jacket. For a long time, he stood and stared at his hero as if hypnotized. He was interested in what was under the mask… He came closer and silently sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out toward the man's face, but when he grabbed the piece of mask, his wrist was roughly caught. 

\- **No** , - Reaper said in a sharp tone, looking at Lúcio quite calmly. 

\- You awake? - DJ asked, surprised. 

\- From the two of us, it’s you who sleep like a dead log. 

\- Hey! - Lúcio squeaked, pretending to be offended, he frowned and bit his lower lip. Reaper laughed sincerely, amused. He nudged Lúcio's shoulder and the latter just dropped on him and clung to his side. 

\- What are you doing? - Reaper raised one eyebrow, but did nothing more. 

\- I’m warming you up. - Lúcio answered, putting his head on other’s man shoulder. 

\- Warming me up? You think I’m cold? 

\- Mmmm ... you smell wonderful, Gabe. 

\- ...What? 

\- It's a pity you don’t wanna pull this rag off yo’ face. Surely you're damn handsome. 

\- ...I think I gave you too much morphine. Try to sleep, - he stated, stroking Lúcio on the head. He knew that this weird behavior was the effect of morphine, but he felt strange warmth inside and his heart sped up the pace. _I have to leave him where he came from._

  
  


Next day he decided to leave Lúcio at Overwatch base. He told him they’re going on a trip and blindfolded him – that way he could put his coat and mask on. Lúcio trusted him, he knew Gabriel wouldn’t hurt him. _He wouldn’t dare to hurt him._ He felt so torn apart when he left him there, it was almost unbearable. But it was better this way, wasn’t it? He didn’t trust Overwatch, but he will keep an eye on them from now on. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  _\- Who am I to you, Gabe?_   
>  _\- My medication._   
>    
>    
> 

  
  
  


It was a late morning, the room was unbearably warm and he lay in bed, covered with a thick blanket. Suddenly he heard someone's footsteps and the sound of a plate placed on the cupboard next to the bed. A scent of scrambled eggs, bacon and freshly brewed coffee came to his nostrils. A hand came to his head and began to caress him gently. 

\- Gabriel? - he mumbled, half conscious. 

\- Close enough, - a completely different voice answered him, more melodic and oriental. - _Hanzo._

\- ...Hanzo? Weren’t you supposed to be at Ilios? - Lúcio rubbed his eyes and rose to a sitting position. 

\- I came back today in the morning. I heard you were up late again. 

\- Mercy…? 

\- Reinhardt this time. I am gone for a few days and you are neglecting your sleep again. 

\- ...I’m gonna kill him… 

\- Lúcio. You need to start sleeping normally. I am worried about you. 

\- Can’t. Havin’ nightmares… I… I'm still fallin’. He's standing there all the time, laughs as he shoots at me... I'm all alone... again… 

\- Lú… - Hanzo began, but then he hugged the DJ tightly. - I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… If I did not leave you then... I will never forgive myself. 

Lúcio sighed, leaning his cheek against the other man's shoulder. Since he returned to Overwatch headquarters, his nights were filled with nightmares. He kept falling from the building but was no longer in Dorado. There was complete darkness around, nothing but a dimly lit building and Doomfist standing proudly on its edge. His fall was finally interrupted… either he woke up screaming, or Gabriel himself saved him but it happened very rarely. Gabriel, who left him without a word like an unwanted puppy… He was wondering why it came to this. Maybe it was because he wanted to take the mask off the man's face… He wanted to see him again so much… His heart ached at a single thought of him. 

\- Should I feed you, or you can do it yourself? - Hanzo's voice snatched him from his thoughts. The archer was smiling at him. 

\- Fuck you. 

\- Hana is doing a tournament tonight. Some Tekken or something. 

\- **YOU** want to go play? Do you know what a controller is? 

\- Hmpf. If I win with you, you will do what I say. If you win, I will do what you want. What do you think? 

\- A bet? You want to fulfill my desires so much? 

\- Hmpf. 

  
  
  


\- You're pretty good! Really you've never played before?! - D.Va clapped her hands and sat down, squeezing between Hanzo and Lúcio. - I mean, you know, winning with Lú is no problem… 

\- Really. This is my first game, - Hanzo smiled, giving her the controller. - And I have had enough. 

\- HUH?!?! How is that enough?! It's not fair, you only played with Lú! Play at least one round with me, will you?! Well, unless you're coward! 

\- In that case, I am a coward, - Hanzo smirked and got up from the couch. - I am going to make some tea. 

\- Wait a minute! This is a tournament! You won with Lúcio, you are moving to the next round! - D.Va crossed her arms and looked at him furiously. 

\- Hana... he just gave up… - Lúcio began, but she cut him off. 

\- He can’t give up! It's against the rules of the game! 

\- We did not set any rules, - Hanzo reminded her, making her even more angry. 

\- Grrr!!! 

\- Kids, calm down, - said Morrison, entering the living room with a tray full of cups of hot chocolate. - What’s going on here? 

\- Hanzo breaks the rules of the game and cheats! 

\- I am not cheating. 

\- Leave these fucking video games for now. I made a chocolate for us. And we must talk seriously. 

\- A seeeerious talk, Daddy? Something happened? - D.Va rolled her eyes, reaching for a pink cup with a bunny. 

Morrison heavily sat down on the couch and sighed, hand running through his gray hair. He didn’t like to bring bad news. He looked around at everyone who was in the living room and sighed once more. A few people were missing. Oh well... 

\- Talon activity has increased in recent days. The engineer and scientist from Volskaya have been kidnapped. Two people in total. 

\- The ransom? - Hanzo asked sitting down on the couch, next to Lúcio. He had no time to make his tea… 

\- No requests. 

\- It's probably the first time that Talon kidnaps anybody, - Genji said grimly. - Mostly they sow confusion and kill. Kidnapping is not really their style… 

\- Do we know anything about the abductees? - McCree asked, playing with the cigarette. 

\- Not much. All information is strictly confidential. However, one of them was involved in the design of weapons, and the other was a robotics engineer, - said Morrison. 

\- And the event itself? Who kidnapped them? How? When? 

\- Yesterday, late in the evening. Reaper. 

\- Reaper? - Lúcio raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know much about Talon's members outside of Doomfist, but he had already heard this name about a dozen times. 

\- The most dangerous of them all. Guy knows no mercy, never spares anyone. He leaves corpses and nothing more. Dressed all in black, he wears a mask. We have no idea who he is, but he is a brutal murderer. 

\- Sounds horrible, - Lúcio grimaced, feeling an unpleasant shiver running down his spine. He wouldn’t want to fall into the hands of someone like Reaper. The fear to think what would happen if it was Reaper who attacked him and not Doomfist… Fear to think what would happen if not Gabriel… He would be… _Gabriel..._ He swallowed loudly, feeling the pain in his chest. Suddenly he felt someone’s hand squeeze his arm. He glanced up and met Hanzo's worried look. 

\- Everything alright? 

\- I think I need fresh air. I’m not feeling well, - he whispered, setting aside the controller which he kept in his hands all the time. Hanzo watched as the DJ left the room. He reached for the blanket lying on the back of one of the armchairs, took two cups of hot chocolate and followed him. He couldn’t leave him alone in this state. 

As he suspected, he found him on the observation deck at the top. He was shaking from the cold but of course he didn’t wear anything warm. Hanzo shook his head and threw a blanket over his shoulders. Lúcio shuddered, scared. 

\- Just me. 

\- What are you doing here? 

\- I will not leave you like that, - the archer pressed a warm cup of hot chocolate into the boy’s dark hands. - Drink, it will warm you up. Are you crazy to go out on such cold in just a t-shirt? 

\- Spare me, - Lúcio growled, frowning. - You're not my mother. 

\- Not a mother, but I am your partner. I am worried about you. Ever since you came back, you are acting weird. Do you think about nightmares? Maybe you should go to Winston or Mercy and tell them about it. 

\- Don’t want to. 

Hanzo stood next to him, leaning against the wall behind him. He frowned with disapproval and looked at the clean, dark blue sky. 

\- I won with you today. You must fulfill my wish. 

\- Seriously? I don’t remember. 

\- I would like to ask you something, but you must be completely honest with me. 

\- Is this your wish? You kidding? - Lúcio looked at him like he was an idiot, but seeing the serious look of Hanzo, he turned his head away. - What do you want to ask about? 

\- Who is _Gabriel_? 

Lúcio twitched and bit his bottom lip. He didn’t say anything to anyone since returning to the base. It's only been 2 weeks but… Only Hanzo got to know the whole story, but he didn’t know the name of the mysterious savior... Everyone asked the DJ what had happened to him and he told them that an angel had been sent to him. He sighed as he slid to the cold floor. 

\- You remember when I told you about the guy who saved me? - he finally asked. 

\- Yes. 

\- His name was Gabriel. 

\- That explains a lot, - the archer replied sitting down next to Lúcio. - You mistook me for him today. And you look quite... lost. 

\- Sorry, - Lúcio sighed, slowly drinking his chocolate. 

\- No problem. 

\- Sometimes... I miss him. Way too much. I think about him all the time like lil’ girl in love. You’re never here, I’m all alone in four walls. I don’t have anyone to talk to, I don’t know what to do with myself. I think I'm going crazy. I keep asking Winston if he has any missions for me, even the smallest one would do… He just tells me I should rest for now, that I’ve gone through a lot. One hundred excuses to get rid of me. I can’t do this, Hanzo. I have a thousand thoughts per second. I’m scared. I’m scared something will happen again. And then I'm afraid about _him._ I wonder where is he, if he is alright... I can’t just sit on my ass. It’s killin’ me. 

\- I will talk to him. 

\- Huh? 

\- Winston. I will talk to him. I cannot promise anything though. 

\- ...thanks. 

\- Come inside or you'll catch a cold. 

  
  
  


A week later, the entire Overwatch group had a meeting in the conference room. Everyone took their places at a long table. Lúcio had nightmares last night, so he dozed off with his head leaning against Hanzo's shoulder, who leaned his cheek against the top of DJ's head. The archer was barely conscious himself, all night they were sitting on the bed and playing some meaningless games to distract thoughts from unpleasant things. Genji, who sat without his visor on, kept giving him a strange winks and smiled like a mouse to the cheese. He was acting very weird. Not only him, though... Hanzo noticed that Ana peeked at them every now and then, but when he looked in her direction she quickly turned her head to the side, clearly embarrassed. Jesse looked unhappy and rolled his eyes – that was even more confusing. Tracer smiled and showed him two thumbs up. Reinhardt coughed, trying to cover his red cheeks, as if he was drunk. _What the hell?_

\- Everyone is staring at us, - Hanzo mumbled so quietly that only Lúcio could hear him. 

\- Hm? - Lúcio raised his head and looked at Hanzo whose face was a few millimeters from his own. He had sleepy eyes, as if he didn’t even know where he was. Hanzo was about to repeat what he was saying, when suddenly a nervous, loud grunt brought him back to reality. 

\- Could you please leave these romances for later? - Winston asked, nervously adjusting his glasses on his nose. 

\- What? - Hanzo asked irritably, not understanding what the hell was going on here. His tired mind couldn’t keep up with the course of events. DJ put his head back on Hanzo’s shoulder, as if he had no strength to keep it straight. 

\- I really wanted Lúcio to go to Volskaya with Tracer, but now… - Winston began, but Genji stopped him. 

\- You can’t do this to them, - he said in a stern tone. 

\- Yes, I understand... Hanzo. You will go with Lúcio to Volskaya Industries and interview people there together. We need to know everything about the people who attacked them. About Talon. They may have some additional information that they didn’t reveal earlier. Push them. Just, Hanzo… watch out for _him._

\- I will not let him out of my sight anymore, - Hanzo replied calmly, but then he added in an irritated tone. - You do not trust me. You do not believe that he will be safe with me. 

\- After what happened in Dorado… 

\- I was shot by Reaper! - Hanzo screamed so loudly that Lúcio moved away from him, startled by the sudden noise. Archer looked at him apologetically and pulled him back to himself. - But it wasn’t just my fault. You took me to the ship and you did not want to come back after Lú. 

The room suddenly fell dead silent. Everyone knew that Hanzo just told the truth. People who were sent on that mission were equally guilty for leaving one of them behind. Winston lowered his head and stared at the floor. Lúcio sighed heavily and half-consciously buried his face in the crook of Hanzo's neck. The archer froze for a second, feeling a hot breath against his neck. 

\- Gabe, can we go upstairs? It's too loud here. - he murmured silently, but the room was so quiet that everyone could hear and understand him. They all looked at each other slightly confused, but no one dared to speak. How did Lúcio call him? 

\- Yes, let’s go, - Hanzo replied calmly, patting DJ's head. Lúcio purred in response. He was daydreaming, it was certain. The archer turned to Winston. - When should we leave on the mission? 

\- Tomorrow morning. Ana and Genji will accompany you, you’ll go as four. 

\- Fine. Now, excuse us, but we are leaving. You will not have anything interesting to say now anyway, - he replied dryly, rose from the table and took Lúcio in his arms. Then he left, leaving everyone with disbelief on their faces. 

\- What did he call him? - Tracer asked suddenly, breaking the silence. 

\- Gabe, - Ana replied in a grave tone. 

\- It’s a shortcut? From what? 

\- Gabriel. 

  
  
  


They landed in Volskaya Industries around noon. The journey was boring and lasted an eternity. Lúcio put headphones on his ears and drowned in music, ignoring everything around him. He was nervous but didn’t want anyone to notice. It was his first mission since a long time, a strange feeling of anxiety overwhelmed his heart. When they finally arrived, he was the first to get off the ship and greet people from Volskaya. Ana followed closely, and the Shimada brothers were at the very end. Genji grabbed Hanzo by the arm and stopped them in place. 

\- Is this your new fetish? - the younger one asked. 

\- What? 

\- Lúcio called you _Gabe_ yesterday. 

\- Ah, that's what you mean, - Hanzo sighed, knocking Genji's hand off his shoulder. - Sometimes he forget himself and take me for him. Especially when he is tired. 

\- I don’t think I understand. 

\- It is complicated. Are you going? - Hanzo turned around and was about to join Lúcio and Ana, when he froze in place hearing his brother's next question. 

\- You love him? 

\- ...What? 

\- Do you love Lúcio? - Genji raised his visor and put his arm around the archer’s shoulder. - You’re so clingy when it comes to him. 

\- No, - he replied, pushing his brother aside. - He is my friend. The hell were you thinking... 

\- Hanzo… 

\- Genji, listen to me, - Hanzo turned around and shook his brother. - The person who should love our little DJ and be with him is that whole Gabriel. Not me. 

\- But… 

\- Eat shit. 

  


\- So, you haven’t seen anything weird in the last few days? - Lúcio sighed, falling on one of the soft armchairs that stood in the large round room. 

\- Hmm, we had to stop the production of robots, so our factory is almost dead. There is no one to report if something is wrong, - the young woman replied, leaning against the desk standing by the huge window. Her name was Katya. 

\- How about security? - Ana asked, looking at the woman suspiciously. 

\- We left only a few people to check on the monitoring and scanners... they didn’t notice anything interesting. Although... today they were saying they saw a man in black… I think it’s because they’re overworked, but maybe… 

\- A man in black? - Ana raised her eyebrows and then the hall door opened. Shimada brothers finally decided to join them. 

\- I don’t know anything more about it, - said the woman. 

\- Can we talk to the security guards? - Lúcio asked, smiling brightly. 

\- Of course. Now they should be in sector 3B. When you leave the building, go to the left. Then whole way forward, you'll reach 3B. 

\- Can we look around the other sectors and the square? - Genji asked. 

\- But of course. You have my full authorization. Thank you for your help. 

\- You're welcome! - Lúcio got up from the chair and headed to the exit. Being outside, he looked at the rest of the small group. - How we split? 

-This place is terribly large… - Ana muttered, resting her hands on hips. - Genji, can you question the security guards? Hanzo could climb on one of those giant robots and explore the 3B area from above. We’ll go the other way. 

\- I do not know if this is a good idea, - Hanzo grunted, glancing at the DJ. - I should go with him. 

\- Don’t worry. I will take care of him, - Ana patted Hanzo on the back. - I take it on myself. 

Genji noticing Hanzo’s sulky face, grabbed his forearm, and pulled him to the left. Hanzo tried to protest and turn back, but his brother had more strength. Ana was grateful for that. The archer could be as stubborn as a donkey and terribly unbearable. She smiled at Lúcio, who was standing next to her and they both went the opposite way than the Shimada brothers. The day was nasty, the sky was gray and it could start raining any moment. Not to mention a thick fog that was rising by the ground. Lúcio had only small musical equipment with him, his skates were left at the base. It was strange to look at him when he was in his normal denim trousers and sports shoes. He was so... normal. Ana smiled, thinking of her daughter who was a little older than him. Without the whole equipment she had in battles, she also looked unnaturally normal. 

\- It's terribly cold here, gloomy and quiet, - Lúcio stated, looking around. 

\- The weather is against us, I agree, - Ana said, standing still and looking at the sky. - I can bet, it will start raining soon. 

\- I’m starting to believe people saw that man in black, this place is like from a horror movie, - he sighed, staring at one of the robots. - You think you would be able to climb up that thing and check around? 

\- Are you sure I can leave you alone? - she laughed friendly. 

\- I’ll sit here and wait, I’m useless without my equipment. There is no living soul here anyway. 

\- Have you got tired already? - Ana mocked, but she waved her hand. - Fine. Sit here. I’ll come back soon. Shout if something’s happen. 

\- I will scream when ghosts will be eating me alive, - he laughed, sitting down on a steel block at the foot of one of the robots. 

He sighed heavily when Ana disappeared from sight. In the meantime, he got a message from Reinhardt asking him how his mission was going. _Horrible boredom. You shouldda be happy you not here!_ He put his headphones on his head and played some music – not his own of course. He never listened to his music outside his own room or on stage – that way people wouldn’t consider him a narcissus. He closed his eyes, once again looking around the place. There were scaffoldings at each of the robots, i.e. none of them was completed. _They stopped the work._ The work won’t continue unless they will find the engineer and sciencist. At least they said so, despite having exact construction plans. 

He suddenly noticed a shadow moving between the legs of one of the robots. _Huh? Ana?_ Then there was a huge bang coming from the direction they came from. Black smoke hovered in the air together with the fire. Lúcio’s headphones fell to the ground with a clatter. The sound of the alarm filled the whole place. _Bomb?!_ Lúcio jumped to his feet, terrified of what he saw. Another troubles were coming up and he was alone... again… and once again it was his own fault… He took two steps back when he heard a terrible creak of metal above his head. A shiver ran down his spine and his eyes went wide. Terrified, he looked up, where the horrible sound came from. Robot’s arm moved dangerously and then began to fall straight on him. He didn’t have his equipment on his legs, he had no time to run away. Not to mention fear froze him in place. _Why me?_ \- passed through his head as tears filled his eyes. Instinctively he raised his hands trying to cover himself. 

At the last moment he felt someone pushing him and heavy steel fell to the ground. Sand and dust filled the air, making it difficult to see and breathe. He coughed several times, covering his mouth with a piece of shirt. He lived. He felt pain in the area around his knee, but he lived. _Ana?!?!_ Dust began to slowly descend and Lúcio could see somebody's figure a few meters away from him. He could see the person was stuck and couldn’t get out. He heard a groan of pain, but it didn’t belong to Ana. It was a low, strong and husky voice. It belonged to a man. And it was strangely familiar… But when the dust fell completely to the ground, Lúcio's fear grew stronger. The man before him sat on the ground, all dressed in black, the hood was covering his head and there was a white mask under it. _Reaper._ His right leg disappeared somewhere beneath a pile of steel scrap, and he was helplessly trying to lift that shit. He couldn’t do it. _He saved me._ Lúcio watched him from a safe distance when the mask suddenly turned to him. A cold shiver ran down his back, he opened his mouth to shout... call for help... but no sound came out. Reaper laughed with his hoarse voice. 

\- You always get in trouble, - he said, still laughing and leaned back against the steel block just behind him. 

Lúcio twitched and wrinkled his nose. He knew that voice well, even though it was slightly distorted by the mask. He couldn’t remember when he heard it, but he could swear he knows it. He never met Reaper, he never saw him… All the information about him came from the stories of others… and those stories were quite scary. 

\- Have we… met somewhere before? - he asked, not really knowing what answer he was expecting. It wasn’t possible to meet such a person before… That guy was a walking legend straight from the horror movie. But this voice… 

\- I don’t think so, - Reaper answered after a long silence. The mask was still staring at him with its dead eye sockets. - You should get back to others, Lúcio. 

Lúcio's eyes went wide with surprise. Reaper knew his name. So they had to meet before. But when? Where? And then it hit him as his heart sank. He knew to who this voice belonged. 

\- Gabriel? - he asked, but only answer he received was the sound of wind. He lifted himself up a bit and crawled to Reaper on all fours, trying to read anything from the dead mask. The man didn’t speak or move, as if he lost consciousness... or like he was dead. But Lúcio knew that he was being carefully watched. He sat down next to the other man, not even paying attention to the pulsing pain in his own leg. - Gabe? 

Lúcio slowly reached out to Reaper's mask. A hand caught DJ’s wrist and squeezed it gently, but then it withdrew as if Reaper has changed his mind. _I got permission._ Lúcio bit his lower lip and grabbed the hood of the man, pulling it down. He was greeted by short and thick dark hair, shaved a bit on the sides. Exactly how he remembered it. Fear had fled far away, now replaced completely by different emotions. It was his Gabriel. _Gabriel is Reaper… Reaper is Gabriel…_ got dizzy just thinking about it. He swallowed hard and grasped the side of the mask. He pulled it a bit and heard strange slap, as if mask was tearing his skin off. He shuddered, not knowing what to do next. Reaper, seeing his disorientation, laughed again and pulled that thing off his face. Lúcio didn’t know what to expect underneath, but he certainly didn’t expect THIS. The eyes were the same, they shimmered with bloody red color and below them were dark patches, now much bigger due to lack of sleep. He had pale skin adorned with numerous scars. His cheeks were torn apart, which gave the effect of a terrifying _widened smile._ The holes were in various sizes, the teeth were visible through them and the wound was reaching ears… no, you could see the fangs like he was a furious beast. At the edge of the larger wounds, there was a little black smoke. Gentle facial hair on the wounded skin… Lúcio stared at it with horror, with compassion, with pain... For some unknown reason he wanted to cry. 

\- Don’t know what you expected. I told you I look disgusting. 

\- I also told you something, - Lúcio replied, biting his lower lip. He put his hand on Gabriel's cheek and caressed it. The structure of the skin was terrible, very dried and... dead. - No hero is disgusting. 

\- Hero, hm? - Reaper glanced at his mask, which now lay on Lúcio's lap, then looked at him intrigued. 

\- For me you are, - Lúcio whispered, believing in his own words. He closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Reaper’s lips. 

\- What the…?! - Reaper opened his eyes wide with surprise and tried to move away, but the wall behind him made it quite hard. In addition, the scrap metal held his leg in place. He pushed Lúcio away from him. 

\- Why did you leave me? - The DJ looked at him with sad eyes. 

\- Are you insane?! Do not you see who am I?! **WHAT** am I?! 

\- My angel, - Lúcio replied with shaking voice and once again kissed Gabriel. This time he didn’t try to resist, he even parted his lips when DJ licked them. 

Lúcio had to admit that it was the weirdest experience in his life. Kissing Gabriel wasn’t the most pleasant thing. He had the feeling that the skin was melting and breaking under the pressure of his own tongue. More to that, Gabriel tasted like blood and piece of rotten meat. It was pure madness. Lúcio moved away only after he was out of air. 

\- You’re mad. 

\- You knew who to save then. Twice even, - Lúcio laughed, planting more kisses on Gabriel's face, who grunted in response. - Right. How's your leg? You’re hurt because of me… 

\- I can’t move. I can’t use my powers either. I’m tired, Lúcio… 

\- We’ll get you out of here. 

\- Just kill me. 

\- Huh? - Lúcio looked at Gabriel in disbelief, tilting his head to one side and blinking several times. 

\- Kill me. Faster and simpler. You could at least do one thing for me. 

\- Ask for anything, but I won’t hurt you. I'll help you. I will cure _all_ of your wounds. 

\- Stupid kid. 

\- I missed you, Gabe. 

Lúcio didn’t even realize that the alarm had stopped. He also didn’t notice that they were being watched for a while. His world and field of vision were now limited to one person sitting next to him. He knew that he should be thinking soberly, in the end he had Reaper himself in front of him. He looked down at Gabriel’s crushed leg. The sand was darkening around, which meant that he was bleeding. _I need to take care of this wound..._ He touched Gabriel’s thigh, but when he heard a hiss, he withdrew his hand. 

\- We must lift this shit somehow, - he mumbled, looking around. He kissed Gabriel’s forehead affectionately and got up. His knee was still aching, but he didn’t care. Reaper looked at him blankly, leaned back against the cold metal behind him and closed his eyes. - I’ll bring help. I’ll come back for you. 

He gave Gabriel his mask and walked off towards the main building. He needed help from someone strong, someone who could lift heavy steel… He wished Reinhardt or Winston were with him… they wouldn’t have problems with such thing. He grit his teeth and sped up his pace. It felt like an eternity when he saw the silhouettes of Hanzo and Genji running in his direction. Behind them there were several security dudes, a woman who greeted them and Zarya. _Zarya._

\- Lúcio!!! - Hanzo screamed, immediately taking the younger boy into his arms. - Are you OK?! What’s wrong with your leg?! Winston is going to kill me… 

\- I need help! He’s… trapped there, - Lúcio said, panting. - We need to hurry. We must take him to the Medbay. 

\- Who we need to take, Lú? You will not go anywhere like this, - Hanzo sighed, lifting him up. - I am taking you to the ship. 

\- NO! No no no no… 

\- Calm down. Genji will- 

\- I will not go back to the ship, - Lúcio said stubbornly, pouting. 

  


Lúcio directed the whole group to the place where he left off. Ana was already there, waiting for them. Lúcio's heart stopped when he saw her standing over Reaper. Reaper had his head down and he didn’t move, he was... _Nononono!_

\- I put him to sleep, - she said as they approached her. Then she turned to the DJ. - His condition is stable. Leg is crushed, we'll have to put the bones together. 

\- You going to help him? We should kill him here and now, - Karya frowned, looking at members of Overwatch. 

\- He might have valuable information, we need to question him, - Ana replied. - Can you please lift this scrap so that we can take him? 

And that's where the conversation ended. Zarya, with the help of Genji and the security dudes, helped to lift heavy steel and get Reaper out of it. She also carried him to their ship. Once they were there, Hanzo put Lúcio on the chair at their little medical point and checked up his knee. It was swollen and slightly ripped on the side. He wanted to ask him about what happened, but then Ana came in and ruined everything. 

\- Lúcio, we need to talk, - she said firmly. 

\- Now? Let him rest, - Hanzo began, but she cut him off with a sharp look. 

\- Now. Hanzo, get out. 

\- Eh? - Hanzo glanced at Lúcio, as if asking for permission. DJ nodded and bit his bottom lip. 

\- I saw _everything_ , - she said as soon as Hanzo left the room. She glanced at the unconscious Reaper, who was lying on a field bed near them. - Gabriel Reyes. He saved you in Dorado? I suspected it the moment you called Hanzo _Gabe._

\- You know him, - Lúcio stated the obvious fact. 

\- Yes. He was an Overwatch agent. Former friend of mine and Jack Morrison, - she sighed, glancing at the shocked Lúcio. - Do you realize you just entered the lion’s den? This guy is old as hell, been through a lot, he's a killer and he works for Talon. 

\- I don’t care. 

  
  
  


Gabriel woke up a few days later. He was lying on a hospital bed in Medbay, at Overwatch base. There was a collar around his neck that would suppress his powers and drastically lower his strength. Winston made it just in case. After all, it was Reaper himself and they could expect everything from him. Morrison said it would be wise to keep him locked in the cell underground but Lúcio begged them to not do it. Winston decided to take pity and trust him. He didn’t trust Reaper, but he trusted the young DJ. Not everyone, however, knew that Reaper was staying at the base. That information was only well known for few of them. The four that were sent on a mission, Mercy, Morrison and Winston. The rest didn’t know anything. 

Lúcio spent most of his time at Reaper's bed, playing the music he created after returning to Overwatch headquarters. Previously, he worked at night having no idea what he’d need. Now he knew… more or less. He touched Gabriel's face several times, studied the texture of his skin, tried to find the cause and solution. He modified the music several times before he put headphones on his target’s ears. The effects weren’t immediate and certainly weren’t amazing. Gabriel's tissues slowly merged with each other, thus reducing the size of wounds…. but it happened very slowly and reluctantly. Progress is still a progress, though. The DJ himself started to sleep more and woke up lot more refreshed than before. Nightmares stopped. 

Lúcio carefully caressed one of Gabriel's cheeks when the latter woke up. The red eyes were slightly dimmed, as if he didn’t know what was happening. He tried to get up, but he just groaned in pain and dropped back into the pillows. 

\- Where am I? - he asked, glancing at the DJ drowsily. 

\- Medbay. 

\- ...Overwatch? 

\- Gabe, it doesn’t matter. How ya feelin’? 

\- As if a huge piece of a robot hit me, - he sneered, then yawned, covering mouth with his hand. But when his hand slid down and came across something foreign on his neck, he frowned and looked at the DJ. - What is this? 

\- Blocks your skills and drastically lowers your strength... Gabriel, listen to me. There were two options, either this collar or keeping you in the underground cell. I didn’t want to get you in there, it's cold, dirty and dark. And I couldn’t be there as often as I’d like. I know that I shouldn’t choose for you, but- 

\- It’s fine, - Reaper interrupted him, looking around the room. 

\- I didn’t want to… huh?! 

Lúcio looked at him with wide eyes, unable to believe what he had heard. Reaper stared intensely at one point on the wall, somewhere behind the DJ's back. He didn’t speak for a long moment, as if he was trying to sort out everything in his head. Lúcio understood that. In the end, Reaper was dragged to Overwatch headquarters and now he had a thing on his neck that made him vulnerable. In addition, he had a broken leg and ribs. Despite the huge doses of painkillers, the treatment process was not painless. He should be angry… He probably was… 

\- I said it’s fine, - he smiled at Lúcio, and fuck, that smile was worth dying for. It was so damn cute when his cheeks were a bit healed. 

\- Gabe… - Lúcio grunted and threw himself at the injured man who laughed despite the pain. He sighed, clinging to Gabriel's side. - Can we stay for this while? 

\- Yes, we can. 

\- Don’t you dare leavin’ me again anymore. 

\- Are you sure you about it? Aren't you scared of me? 

\- Am I sure? - Lúcio raised slightly to look straight into red eyes. - I wanted you for so long, I do not care if it's wrong. 

\- Don’t know what to say. 

\- Say nothing then, - Lúcio gently kissed Gabriel’s cracked lips and burried his face in the crook of man’s neck. He had many questions for him, but he decided to leave it for later. Gabriel needed to rest right now. For now, he could just enjoy his closeness. Lúcio felt that feelings for this man grows with every passing moment. He really wanted Gabriel to stay with him, he could even leave Overwatch… 

  
  
  


\- You kidnapped two people from Volskaya. Why? - Ana asked during one of the visits at Medbay. 

\- I didn't kidnap anyone, - Gabriel replied sharply. 

\- People saw you, Gabriel. 

\- They work for Talon. That sciencist and engineer. At least they did, I killed them both. 

\- You killed people who work for Talon? Aren't you working for them too? - Lúcio asked, staring at him confused. 

\- One could say so. I work for myself. 

  
  
  


\- I don’t want them. I won’t take. Lúcio, no, - Gabriel snarled and knocked the medicine tray to the floor. This again… 

It's been two weeks since they brought Reaper to the Overwatch base. Since then, Lúcio constantly watched over and took care of him. At first there were no problems but after some time, Gabriel started to rebel. He didn’t want to take medicine, and even giving it a mouth-to-mouth way wasn’t an option. Gabriel regained the old, tanned color of healthy skin. That much healed, the DJ wouldn’t give him more than 30 years. Torn cheeks healed and the scars were slowly disappearing. His hair grew somewhat and he smiled more often - only to Lúcio. He still had a collar around his neck that made him vulnerable and unhappy but tried not to show it. Lúcio peeked through the door few times and saw a miserable look on Gabe’s face when he was touching that thing. _He’s not free. He’s like a dangerous monster kept in chains._

\- Gabe, after these meds- 

\- I won’t take. They make me sleepy and stupid. 

\- I've already reduced dose… 

\- Lúcio, for real. Can I live without ‘em? 

DJ sighed as he sat on the edge of Gabriel's bed and ran a hand through his thick hair. Ah, it was so pleasant to the touch… He looked at his _patient_ seriously and clicked his tongue. 

\- You can. They simply support the treatment and eliminate the pain associated with it. Why are you defending yourself so much? 

\- Because I’m scared, - he replied after a moment of silence. He closed his eyes, but Lúcio noticed the tears that were gathering in them. - I'm scared, you get it? I’m scared all of it is not real. That I'm drugged to the point I'm daydreaming. That I’ll wake up soon on a cold floor in some strange room. That I will fall into pieces again, become a shadow of myself. That I’ll learn that I’ve died and have been resurrected once again, only this time it gonna be worse. That everyone left me like an unwanted puppy. That they will take away some piece of my memory _again._ Lúcio, I can’t do this anymore. I've had enough, this is hell. 

\- Gabe... I’d never hurt you… - DJ hugged him tightly, he wanted to keep that fragile man as close as possible. He wanted to say _I love you_ but he guesses it would be a horrible moment for such thing. Instead, he said, - Thank you for telling me that. 

  
  
  


\- Lúcio, we have to talk, - Gabriel said one day when they were coming back from late dinner. 

Gabriel left Medbay and moved in to Lúcio's room. Everyone found out about his existence, most of the group was shocked. First of all, they were hit by the fact that Reyes was _alive_ and then… they saw he didn’t age a day. His youth came back thanks to the treatment served by Mercy, Ana and Lúcio. Right after that, Winston showed interest in Gabriel’s blood and began to study it. It was a thing that complicated everything. 

Lúcio stopped on his track, looking at his companion uncertainly. He was afraid of this conversation, since the morning he knew that something bad would happen. Gabriel's voice didn’t sound good, it was nervous and full of bitterness… full of pain. Mixed emotions danced in red eyes. DJ didn’t know what happened, he noticed that he was acting weird whole day but… Maybe someone said something to him, did something what would make him upset… But Gabe was always with him… 

\- Gabriel...? Did I do something wrong...? 

\- Who am I to you? 

This question came out of nowhere. Being completely confused and at loss of words, Lúcio blinked and looked at Gabriel like he didn’t understand the question. The man was standing next to him, but had his head turned to the side and avoided eye contact. Lúcio was trying to figure out what possibly he could do wrong to put Gabe in such state… He grabbed the latter’s chin softly and forced him to look his way, but he deliberately avoided it. Lúcio had no other choice, but to put everything on one card. 

\- Who are you? Look at me, Gabe, - he said firmly, and when red eyes looked straight at his, he saw desperation in them. _Dear God._ \- You are everything I have, everything I want. _I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you._ * 

\- Do you even know that all of this... is not real? - Gabriel bit his bottom lip, leaned back against the wall, and slid down to the floor, embracing his knees and hiding his face. - This is not real. 

\- What is not real? - Lúcio frowned, crouching beside him and shook the other man's shoulder. He certainly didn’t expect **THIS**. Anger crept in his heart. - Gabriel? What’s going on? 

\- I made my decision. I'm going back to Talon. 

\- What?! You're kidding?! What’s going on?! You don't even belong there! 

\- Everything you feel… - he began and took a deep breath. For a moment he was silent, like he was fighting some demons inside his head. - ...it's not real. 

\- The fuck?! Gabriel?! What the fuck are you saying?! - Lúcio growled irritated. It felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart. He was upset, confused, scared… It hurt. Not like he wasn’t rejected before, but… that was some next level bullshit. He could understand Gabriel didn’t want him, but doubting the feelings he had for him... 

\- Do you remember when I saved you in Dorado? 

\- What the fuck that has to do with what you're raving about right now?! Gabriel... I love you, do you understand that? **I. Love. You.** Fucking sake, are you retarded? 

\- To save you, I had to give you my blood, I couldn’t find other… - he continued, not paying attention to the increasingly pissed off DJ. - My blood is toxic. 

\- Toxic? You saying ima die or what? - Lúcio asked in a dismissive tone. 

\- Someday, for sure, - Gabriel snapped back, cringing on the floor. - My blood is still in your veins and makes you feel attached to me. 

\- Who told you such nonsense? - Lúcio asked seriously, trying to calm his nerves. - Look at me when you speak, I’m not having a converstation with a wall. 

\- You don’t understand, Lú. What you feel is not real. These are the chemicals of my blood, - Gabriel barely raised his head and looked at him. - This is not… 

\- It's as real as you want it to be. If you are my poison, then you are also my medication, - the DJ interrupted, putting his hand on the other man’s cheek. - Is it so bad that I love you? 

\- I have the feeling that you have been forced to do so. You had no choice. This isn’t okay. This shouldn’t have happened. 

\- I’ve been forced, yes… to confess my feelings in such an absurd and hopeless way, - Lúcio snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. - It should look a bit different, you know? Some fancy dinner with candles and wine, flowers all around, some romantic way… certainly not on the dirty corridor and not when you just believed in some kind of bullshit. 

\- Bullshit? 

\- What it is if not bullshit? Gabriel, for fuck's sake… - Lúcio sighed, sitting down next to him. - You regret it? Savin’ me? 

\- No. 

\- You love me, don’t you? - Lúcio asked, staring at the wall in front of them. When the answer didn’t come, he looked at a man next to him. With a horror he noticed that Gabe was trembling and a single tear was running down his cheek. DJ shook his head and hugged him tightly. Gabriel didn’t resist, instead he nestled himself against the DJ, hiding a face in the crook of his neck. Lúcio didn’t need to hear his answer, he already knew it. - My scary, murderous Reaper... Who would have thought you are so sensitive… 

\- Shut up. 

\- I wasn’t forced. I want to stay with you. I want to _belong_ to you. Even if your blood has brought me closer to you, I'm happy. You are everything I want. 

\- You’re insane. 

\- Same to you, - Lúcio laughed, kissing Gabriel's temple gently. He patted his shoulder and hugged him until he calmed down. When it happened, he got up from the floor and pulled the other man with him towards their shared room. Gabriel hesitated when DJ wanted to drag him onto the bed. - I won’t do anything to you. Just some cuddles and sleep. You need to rest and heal up your mind. 

Although Gabriel was a lot taller, heavier and much older than Lúcio, he needed to be spoiled right now. The DJ purred happily when Reyes clung tightly to his side, putting his head on his shoulder. He reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a small object. He put it to the collar that Gabriel wore and it opened up with a quiet clang. Gabriel rose on his elbows and looked at the DJ in disbelief as he carefully pulled that thing from his neck. 

\- You know you just made it easier for me to escape? 

\- I know. But I hope when I wake up, you’ll still be here. 

\- Lúcio… 

\- Shhh... come here. I need you. 

\- What will you do if I won’t be here when you wake up? - Gabriel asked in a whisper when he was safely nestled against Lúcio’s side. 

\- Everything will cease to matter then. 

  


In the morning, Lúcio was awakened by the first rays of light falling straight at his face through the uncovered window. He grunted unsatisfied, covering face with his shoulder. Then he felt how his heart sped a beat and joy overwhelmed him. A familiar weight rested on his chest, and in the midst of silence one could hear someone's steady breathing and peaceful snoring. _He stayed._

____  


_\- Who am I to you, Gabe?_

 _\- My medication._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars 
> 
>  
> 
> 2nd part have some facts cut out, but they're not very important.  
> Happy ending is because of my friends.  
> Cheers <3

**Author's Note:**

> My Medication title was taken from song _Papa Roach - My medication_ , which fits the story.


End file.
